Sinister Love
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: An Amy/her ship story.


I stumbled around the rackety train. It was so bumpy, even when using the restroom. I had just got out of the bathroom, the first thing I did upon boarding the train. Now I didnt know where to sit. I was so excited when receiving the scarlet letter with my name written in a fine print. "Amy Azul" I had quite a weird last name, but it was cool. I had been chosen to be a witch. I searched up and down the hallway. All the seats were full. Of course I don't have any friends. I don't know anyone on this bloody train. I finally find one with three boys, leaving one seat. I stride in, asking calmly, "Excuse me. All the other-" I noticed a blonde boy had his feet propped up in the empty seat next to him. I shove my thin wire glasses up my nose. "N-Nevermind..." The blonde boy removed his feet. "No, you can sit." He offered. How nice of a stranger. I sat where indicated. He seemed to be good friends with the other two already. "I'm Crabbe." said the taller, stocky one. " And I'm Goyle." said the short, plump boy. The blonde boy turned to me. "And you are?" He stared. "Amy Azul." He extended his hand. "Well, Amy." I reached out. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The boys were cool, but had crude jokes. Not like I wasn't like that either. I joined in on their fun. They seemed to be friendly to me. But the way they talked about others... I was just the same way. I could be a mean girl, but I was little-miss-perfect to the teachers and other adults. A woman with a cart of food strolled by. We all got some junk and other candies. I ate some but slipped some chocolate down my sleeve. I hoped they wouldn't notice. I ate some more, but kept shoving small bits of food down there. Then Crabbe pointed out,"Hey, did you... Did you just stick some candy down your sleeve?" I stayed silent. Goyle jumped in. "You're not going to be able to salvage it, you know." Draco held up a jellybean. "Not even one of these can-" a tongue reached out of my sleeve and swallowed the jellybean. They all jumped. "Dino..." I reached into my jacket and picked him up. He sat quietly on my shoulder. They stared at the chameleon. Goyle pointed, "Someone brought their pet on the train." He and Crabbe laughed and I tried to explain. "He gets very lonely, and he's always hungry..." Draco laughed. Then he pulled out a small container. "So did I." he opened the lid and a tarantula popped out. I squealed. Draco was once again amused. "He's not the poisonous type." I calmed down a little, but still held my ground. The spider crawled over the seated and nudged my hand. I jerked away, shivering. My chameleon growled at him. Crabbe noticed "I can name two people who don't like spiders. Well, a person and a lizard." Dini climbed down from my shoulder and in front of the tarantula. I giggled. "Oh, Dino. He thinks he's so tough. He knows my fear of spiders..." Draco picked up the arachnid. He moved it closer to my face. "But George is so innocent." he sneered. I trembled and swung my arms. "Stop!" I punched Draco in the face. Uh-Oh. This won't end well. He returned George back to his case and I felt relieved. He rubbed the small bruised now on his jaw. I felt kinda bad, but he deserved it. He didn't seem mad though. He and his friends cackled and I joined in.

The train had come to a stop and I felt like I was good friends with the boys by the end of the ride. Then we all got on boats. I rode with the boys again. We talked some, embracing the beauty of the castle before us. It was our new home. We discussed which house we wanted to be in, and we all thought Slytherin was the best house. We entered the castle slowly and I stood behind the boys silently. I felt cloaked and unseen when they talked to some Potter guy and then Draco totally dissed this Weasly kid. I didn't know them. I was so left out. But I was there, in the midst of it. Then came the sorting. We were all going to be sorted into our houses. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all were sorted into Slytherin. I hoped I was. "Amy Azul." I had been summoned. I sat upon the stool waiting for the hat to choose. It talked to me and messed with my head. "You feel left out and different. But what's this? People who are your friends? In Slytherin? But you would have better friends in Ravenclaw... But I see your bad ways, how you can be sinister... But you have brains too. A heart as well. Hufflepuff? What must I do... Well, I say... SLYTHERIN!" The table cheered as I rushed over to the boys. They high-fived me and after everyone was sorted we feasted. We headed to our dormatories and said goodnight.

The female dormitory for Slytherin was horrible. There was rarely anyone in there, and the ones that were are just snobs. They're fed-up, blonde, sluts who all they care about are "looks, looks, looks!" and. "boys, boys, boys!" And to make it worse, they're goody-two-shoe brats 24/7. No one like me. But they're probably all spoiled purebloods. But if course, I wasnt. My parents were two totally normal people with no idea about the wizardinf world. But somewhere in my bloodline, there was a wizard. That wizard had enough potential to show through inside me and get me noticed by the Wizarding Council. I'm worse than a Mudblood. Do I care? No. I don't. Let's just hope tomorrow the boys and I will have fun.

I sat in the "lobby" of the Slytherin house. I got up early and everything. I wanted to admire the fierce decorations and snakes everywhere. I love snakes. They come in all shapes, sizes, colors, the possibilities are endless. They are also strong and cruel creatures. I especially like the venomous ones. The boys stumbled in surprised. "You're up early." muttered Goyle. I kept staring into the green flame crackling in the fireplace. Draco sneered,"Today is the day when we have to go through all the basic steps. It's annoying." But everyone knows it was definitely worth it. All of Slytherin finally woke up and we headed over to the dining hall. We ate a hearty breakfast and began our day. All first-years had the same schedule. We all did Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Professor McGonogall taught transfiguration and history, Professor Flitwick taught charms, Professor Snape taught potions and Dark Arts, Professor Sinistra taught astronomy and Professor Sprout taught Herbology. It was a long day, just learning the basics of everything. Probably the most exciting thing that happened was pulling living weeds that screamed as loud as possible. The boys agree. I know it will get better.

Those snobs are at it again. They're teasing me about being too boyish and hanging out with Draco and them. That's okay. This morning they all woke up with oversized teeth. With just a wave of my sapphire wand, I'll curse them. It'll wear off, but it shuts them up for a while. The boys thought it was brilliant. They wanted to know how. "I studied for once." They all gasped. It was shocking. But we all still laughed. "What's the spell?" asked Goyle. I pointed my wand at him "Densaugeo." Instantly his teeth became the size of a horse's in his small mouth. We all cracked up, even Goyle. "Repario." I chanted and he returned to normal. "Next time," I whispered "They'll be covered in boils." We all chuckled, knowing they'd all freak.

A few days passed, and I learned this Potter kid save a girl from a troll. "I don't see why you hate him." I told Draco. "Stay away from him, Azul." Okay, now it was getting serious. "Why not, Malfoy?" I poked him. He glared "It's for your own good." Something was up. I didn't bother though. They started joking with a girl from Gryffindor. "Filthy Mudblood!" Draco yelled. Then Crabbe turned to me,"You're not a muggle, are you?" They'd hate me if they found out. I couldn't let that happen. They're my only friends. "Course not!" I smirked, trying to hide my lie. They seemed to believe me. Day by day I got more and more skilled with my wizarding skills. One day I saw Crabbe wearing some glasses, but didn't ask. Draco said he used them for reading. "I didn't know Crabbe could read." Then, eventually, Draco got a detention. So what. I'll get one sooner or later. He said he saw the scariest thing... But he lived. He also said he wasn't allowed to talk about it. But he warned us,"Don't go out after dark." Soon enough, I had more proof this Potter kid wasn't a bad guy. He and his friends found this Sorcerer's Stone and he's supposedly famous for surviving a spell and stuff. He did a lot of good things for Gryffindor but just made Slytherin lose. That just made us mad. Oh well. After a few months, Draco was selected the Seeker for Quidditch. Now we can get some more winning done around here! It's been a good year here at Hogwarts. Can't wait till it starts up again!

...

I was once again riding back to Hogwarts on the train. Sitting next to Draco with Goyle and Crabbe, of course. We snack on our candies and enter the dining hall, greeting newbies. We return to our dorms and begin the year. Everyone is asleep. Except me. I sit up on the windowsill, stroking Dino as he changes colors. "I really like Draco..." I whisper. "But how do I tell him?" Dino climbs on my shoulder and cuddles. He makes some sort of purring sound and disregarded what I said. I carry him over to my bed, careful not to wake him. I set the chameleon in one of my shoes under my bed. I then proceed to bed. I lie awake thinking about the new school year and about Draco. "His heart is too cold to love." I think to myself "What's the use?"

The next morning I greet the group as we go on about our daily business, normal as usual. More and more work, now it really payed off to study. Even with the simplest of subjects. We studied now and then, but our idea of "studying" was not "memorizing spell from a book." No. Our way was more fun. It was "casting the spells on objects." It was fun, but dangerous. It was also funny when we "aim at the vase" and "accidentally" hit the person standing next to it. There was now another subject open to Slytherin that was quite hard. It was parceltongue. Draco is quite good at it. He says he picks most of it up from his father. It was an exciting subject to me because of my love for the snakes. Study, study! Of course, it will come in handy sooner or later. Especially "Oculus Repairo" whenever my glasses get into a nasty situation.

We had all gotten very good at our spells and very powerful as well. Everyone had improved greatly on their parceltongue. We had a strong friendship and helped each other. We had our jokes and our laughs. Draco seemed to get darker and darker as he got older. There was something going on. I had to see why. One day, he suspiciously snuck out during lunch. I went to follow him. I caught him at the clock tower. "Malfoy!" I shouted. He whipped around "Stay out of this, Azul!" I approached him slowly. "What are you hiding? I know something is up." He sighed. "Do want to know why I hate Potter and Mudbloods?" I had a feeling he'd tell me anyway. "Sure." He continued. "My father... He's a DeathEater." I gasped. "Malfoy! I knew you were mean, but..." "Yes, I know." he stared at his feet. "I kept you from being friends with Potter because I didn't want you to get hurt. Because if my thoughts." I urged him with curiosity. "Why do you care if I'm hurt, Malfoy?" He looked up. "Because... I... You..." I leaned in. "Yeah?" He stepped backward "I love you." His face turned a vibrant red and he tried to walk out of the situation. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Well, that makes two of us." He leaned inward and our lips met with a gentle kiss. As soon as he realized what was happening, he turned and darted in the direction he was headed before I stopped him. I stood there, not believing what just happened.

Draco and I were obviously in love, but not enough to let the world know. We held hands now and then, but nobody ever saw. He'd mess with my glasses and I'd play with his hair. I was his biggest fan while he was on the field and he was mine while I was cursing the snobs. There was only so much mean in the both of us that it didn't show to anyone. I just hoped it wouldn't leak through in the weakest of our moments. He was a sinister, cruel, bad-influenced boy who had one soft spot. Me. Around me he was a big sweetheart who always held my hand and occasionally cuddled in private. He'd always be the one to split the last of anything with me. I know now why he told me to stay away from Potter. If I was friends with him, it would seem Malfoy was there being an antagonist. He was raised by evil. But I still loved him.

One day I curiously followed him into the forest and he was talking to his father. "Stay away from her." "But father!" "No! She's a filthy muggle, don't you see!?" Draco blinked back tears. "No... It's not true..." I jumped from behind the bushes "It is." Lucious looked to his son. "Do it." Draco stared at me. He did nothing. WHAP! Draco was knocked to the ground by his father. "If you won't do it, I will." He pointed his wand at me. "CRUCIO!" I fell to the ground. I was immobilized . My head screamed. My blood got hot. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what was going on. The torture curse was being used on me. I suddenly heard "Flipendo!" and I was free from the pain. Draco just sent his father flying. "Run!" he shouted. He himself was in much greater danger, but I did as he told me to.

...

Potter became the hero of the world. He had unlocked the Chamber of Secrets and saved a little girl, he worked with a prisoner of Askaban, he learned the Order of the Phoenix, Completed the Goblet of Fire challenge, and was figured out the real Half Blood Prince. But Slytherin wasn't too special. No, everyone cared about Harry Potter and Gryffindor. Nobody cared what Slytherin did. No one. It had to change. Draco and I were still as close as ever, through tough pain and loss, we stuck together. In friendship, in power and in love. One day Draco was fighting with Harry. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. He stormed off into the bathroom, and I followed him. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The horrid place. He stood at the sink, sniffling. I ran to his side and clutched his arm. "It's gonna be okay..." I whispered. "Go." He demanded. I refused until I heard footsteps and ran into a stall. I heard all the dialogue and the speeds. I could only imagine what damage was going on out there. It lasted forever it seemed, the last words were from Harry yelling,"Sectumsempra!" and he darted out the door. I quickly fumbled out of the stall and scurried over to Draco on the floor. He was bleeding to death. It was the spell. I couldn't fix it. He lay there, moaning. His head in my lap. I stroked his hair and cried. "Draco..." I kissed his forehead. He reached his hand up to my face. "I love you..." It was horrible. The look on his face. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. Suddenly, Professor Snape marched in and chanted some words healing Draco. He sat up and I squeezed him. I was not going to let go.

Then there was trouble. Everyone set up for Voldemort coming. He was going to destroy us all. Unless we did something. Then the wave of DeathEaters came. I held onto Draco's hand. He couldn't leave me. No, not now. They all settled in when his family motioned for him. "Draco, come here." He was hesitant. "I whispered in his ear. "I love you." At that moment he was released. I had to let him go. He stood by his parents. He looked ashamed. I stared into his eyes. They were telling me how sorry he was. They gave me a feeling of regret. Why did I ever let him go? But his eyes still bored into my soul, not leaving without and "I love you." I couldn't bear it. I ran inside the castle. I was going to man the catapults. I couldn't bear see him on the battlefield. I cried my heart out. It was over. Then they all disappeared. I searched the barren land for any signs of him. All I found was something most devastating. It was his wand. The smooth, wooden stick had been violently snapped in half, with burn marks at the edges. I fell to my knees and cried. I was his friend. I was his love. I was his partner. I was his soft spot. Then and there I realized that ever since he started making Slytherin lose, I completely hated Harry Potter. I had been invisible this whole time. No one noticed me. No one cared. No one even knew there was anything between Draco and I. For what were we? Sinister, powerful lovers.


End file.
